


Off Kilter

by eyes_closed_at_night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathrooms, Bottom Levi, Insecurity, M/M, Major OOC, Smut, Top Eren, chubby levi, crappy smut, first-time, levi pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_closed_at_night/pseuds/eyes_closed_at_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, I had sex with Eren Jaeger tonight.</p><p>It was hot, wet, and disgusting, behind the restrooms at the Shiganshina Annual Festival. He had bent me over and forced my face into the dirty brick wall, licking and sucking at my neck while he stroked his dick. He had taken my pants off forcibly and I had been ashamed of my body when it was revealed to his hungry eyes. </p><p>....</p><p>Levi is a chubby young man who is taken for the first time by his delinquent classmate named Eren, who has a thing for his body. </p><p>Smut, no rape/non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. dude. the fucking tenses in this chapter give me a headache. i apologize in advance.

Somehow, I had sex with Eren Jaeger tonight.

It was hot, wet, and disgusting, behind the restrooms at the Shiganshina Annual Festival. He had bent me over and forced my face into the dirty brick wall, licking and sucking at my neck while he stroked his dick. He had taken my pants off forcibly and I had been ashamed of my body when it was revealed to his hungry eyes.

I felt disgusting when he took in the sight of my thick thighs and cellulite-dimpled ass, tears gathering in my eyes at the thought of his reaction. But he didn’t do anything like I thought he would. He took one look at me _down there_ and had dropped to his knees, wrapped his hands around my squishy hips and brought his face up to bite my ass cheek.

I had yelped loudly when I felt his teeth, my tears spilling over from the sudden pain and shock. When I turned to look at him, his eyes had been closed as his lips suctioned onto my skin. He pulled away with a wet _pop_ and moved to the other cheek, repeating the process. I had tried to keep my noises quiet so we wouldn’t be caught by anyone leaving the restroom but I became increasingly louder and more whorish by his ministrations. By the time he was done, my legs were shaking and my ass was cold from the air hitting his left over saliva.

He rose to his feet and pressed his hard cock into the small of my back, leaning his tall body over my form. He said nothing, just breathed harshly in my ear as if he had been running before taking his tongue to my neck, beginning to lick and bite. It sent shivers through my body, which intensified when I heard a squirting sound from behind me.

I had asked what it was, but deep down I _knew_ what that sound had to be. He had still said nothing, only repositioning behind me, his left hand bracing against the grimy brick wall as his cock head slipped between my warm butt cheeks. I couldn’t contain my gasp when I felt how hot and slick his dick was as he rubbed it against my inexperienced asshole. I had been relieved to think he had put on lube at least.

My tears had long dried at this point but they started up again in fear when my mind seemed to fully realize what was happening. I was about to get fucked by my school’s delinquent behind a nasty old bathroom building. My overweight body was exposed from the waist down and my face was pressed almost painfully into the wall in front of me. My virginity was seconds away from being gone and I hadn’t been so sure if I could _take_ Eren’s dick in me.   

But I had kept quiet and let it happen. I let his dick thrust halfway into my small hole, biting my lip long all the while because _holy shit_ it had hurt. Eren had stilled for a few seconds before taking my lack of a reaction as a sign to keep going. His dick was a weird and foreign sensation inside me, slowly moving in and out of a place that had previously only been an exit.

Still, it had felt good enough to make my previously semi-hard dick swell with excitement. His right hand came down to my belly, caressing it under my t-shirt. It sent me into a panic at the thought of him having to feel my fatness, which ruined the sex for me as my erection wilted. It felt like ice had been poured through my veins as my insecurities took over my mind, causing me to try to rip his hand away. I had succeeded, but Eren had stopped moving behind me. He didn’t move for a few seconds before a hand grabbed the shoulder of my t-shirt to turn me around and shove my back into the wall. Facing him, I had only looked into his eyes for a split second before averting my gaze. I felt utterly naked under his eyes dressed only in my baggy shirt, my chin dipping down to graze my chest as more tears fell from my eyes. My arms came up to cross protectively, allowing me to shield a part of myself from him.

His pants were around his ankles as his hard cock bobbed slightly, glistening with lube and me. My eyes had closed when I saw his hand come up to grip my chin. He forced me to look at him, and when I did; his face left me breathless.

His green eyes were alight with anger and he was sneering at me. It had looked like he was about to growl and take a snap at me. Before I knew what was happening, his face had dipped to mine and he was licking my tears, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. He had kissed my eyelids, almost tenderly, before dragging his lips to my ear and saying _I’m about to wreck this ass._

It was like a cheesy porno, but it hadn’t been. It was just me, Lard ass Levi getting picked up with a grunt, slammed into the wall, and dominated by a boy I hadn’t even laid eyes on two weeks ago.

It had been heaven.

When his cock had reentered my asshole, he pressed his body fully against mine, feeling my chubbiness against his own hard chest. He whispered dirty, nasty things in my ear; things that had made me gasp and clutch the broad expanse of his shoulders for dear life as he pounded into me. He had used the wall to lean most of my weight on, his elbows crooked under my knees. The position scraped the hell of my back and stretched me more than was pleasurable, but for some reason the burn in my muscles only added to the sensations.

I had bounced on his dick, panted against his neck, and just allowed him to fuck me. My cock was pressed between our bellies, going mad at the friction of our shirt fabrics, dripping precum. I hadn’t lasted long in this new position, my climax approaching like a speeding car, ramming into me at full speed. When my orgasm came, my toes had curled, my nails dug into his back and waves of immense pain and pleasure racked crashed over my body. My cock released cum all over our shirts. The tightening of my ass around Eren’s pumping cock let him know I was cumming, causing him to kiss me to keep my loud shout of his name quiet.

His tongue had invaded my mouth as his body plunged inside me still, his pace making me ache. Giving one final thrust, he had stilled, before coating my insides with his hot cum. Our kiss had turned into us just breathing harshly into each other’s open mouths, stealing each other’s air as our bodies shook with exertion. His face had been too close to mine for me to see it clearly but I could feel his heart hammering, much like my own.

His arms still had my legs in their grip and it had been the thought of someone finding us like this that had spurred me into action. I started to squirm, becoming fully aware of my unsightly body pushing against his with every heavy breath of air I took.

He hadn’t let me go, even when his cock slipped out of my abused hole with a _squelch._ It had felt so odd to have his cum slide out of me, onto the ground below us. He just shifted our position when he had felt me start to squirm more, dropping his head into the crook of my fleshy, sweaty neck. He had moved his elbows down to use his forearms to support the backs of my thighs, forcing me to try to wrap my heavy, limp legs around him.

I had quickly become horrified at his face literally buried in my chubbiness, the sweat from our _activities_ sticking to his face. Despite his harsh protests, I had forced my way down his body to plant my weak legs on the ground. My hands had slid from his back down to his chest, resting there for only a moment as I glanced somewhat shyly up at his face, his cum now dripping down my legs.  

He had looked down at me, unhappy that I had taken him away from the cocoon of my body but my brain couldn’t comprehend the thought of even letting him _see_ this much of my flabby body, much less have him burrow into my sweaty neck.

 _Stop doing that_ , he had said. I hadn’t replied to him, ignoring him in favor of pulling up my stained, husky-boys jeans and underwear.  My brain was cleared from the haze of first-time sex and post-orgasm, my mind running a million miles a second as what just occurred hit me.

Eren hadn’t given me a chance to dwell on any thoughts of disbelief and incredulity at the fact I had just _lost my virginity to him behind a bathroom,_ before he had grabbed my soft face in both of his dirty hands and landed a smooch on my lips _._ He had made out with me for a few minutes, dancing with my tongue before giving my bottom lip a rough bite. The hurt had shocked me but it also made me sink further into his kiss, my hand threaded into his hair as his neck bent low and to the side to explore as much of my mouth as possible.

He had pulled away suddenly, a line of spit snapping between our lips. _Come with me somewhere,_ he had whispered.

Instead of answering, I had asked him why he had just had sex with me. He gazed at me with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes before he just shook his head and repeated himself. His head was still tilted, his eyes burning into mine. _Please,_ they said.

I looked up at him, at the boy who had just rocked my world completely off its kilter, forever changing me, refusing to answer my question. What had just happened was something I never thought possible. A whirlwind of feelings and thoughts spun in my head and had probably shown on my face but in that moment as he gripped my thick waist and asked me to come with him, there had only been one answer to his question.

_Yes._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire thing is shit, but it's my shit and i'm more proud of it than i should be.  
> onwards readersssssss
> 
> this is a mess of a chapter because it's way too early where i am and proofreading is hard to do with my eyes closed as i tried to fight sleep. so please forgive my mistakes readers :) thanks okay bye go now be free with this

My hair was wet and my toes were cold. A blanket was draped around my shoulders as I sat at Eren’s kitchen table, clutching a mug of hot chocolate as I watched him. He was facing away from me, fiddling with his microwave in a pair of boxers and a white shirt. My hands burned slightly held the hot drink, blowing it cool it down. I quietly marvel at the turn my night had taken.

‘Somewhere’ had turned out to be Eren’s house. The first thing he had done when we arrived was take me up to his bedroom and command that I take the first shower, because I was the one with cum in their bare ass.  I had blushed fiercely at his statement but gave no protest because he was right. I needed a shower, desperately. On the way over, it had been so hard to not question why he hadn’t just taken me home but I successfully resisted.

When I got in the bathroom, I had no idea how I was so comfortable with getting out of my clothes with him in the next room, but I chose not to question it. Questioning Eren’s behavior and anything that resulted from it at that point would’ve just given me a headache. Truthfully, I quite liked how easy it was to go with the flow of what he said without feeling the need to overthink everything like I usually did.

As I had soaped up my body with Eren’s unscented body wash, it had hit me that I didn’t have any clean clothes or a towel for when I would come out of the shower. I had doubted that he would have clothes in my size because while he was much taller, I was thicker in all the ways he wasn’t. Anxiety had kicked my heart into overdrive as I thought of how I would have to talk to him, in the nude, possibly unable to have clean clothes to wear.  The insecure part of me had imagined him visualizing what my gross body looked like in his bathroom.

Previous sex be damned, comfortably going with the flow be damned, I was _highly_ self-conscious about Eren even _imagining_ my thick body. At least when we had gone at it earlier, my shirt had been on, allowing me half coverage.

The sudden knock on his bathroom door had startled me. Eren’s voice had called out to say he had found some sweatpants and an old band t-shirt for me to wear but no underwear. He also had a towel he had pulled out from his hallway closet so it was nice and clean.

In the shower, I had sighed in relief at the thought of glorious sweatpants, too happy to have clothes that would cover me to worry about the lack of underwear. When he had opened the door to give me the clothes, I had squeaked but he had just tossed them onto the counter and swiftly shut the door. After that, I had quickly finished in the shower and hurried to dry myself off before putting the borrowed clothes on. The pants were too long but the waistband was stretched tightly over my hips, the shirt swamping my body. It was long and baggy, making me right at home in its comfort.

I had toweled my hair one last time before stepping out of the bathroom before I caught sight of Eren rifling through his drawers. He had taken his jacket and shoes off when we had arrived at his house and now his shirt and jeans were missing too, revealing a toned, tanned body. A large wave of insecurity hit me as the questions of why the hell I was here and why we had had sex buzzed around in my head.

He had turned to me, his eyes taking in the fit of the clothes. He had abandoned his drawers to stand in front of me, his choice of night clothes hanging around his neck. His hands reached down to grasp my hips before biting his lip. My heart had been beating fast at his proximity and it had almost stopped when he dipped down to cover my lips in a kiss. His mouth was warm and his tongue probing, all thoughts of anything not related to the way he consumed me instantly forgotten. Our kiss was wet and deep; he seemed to like to twine our tongues together and suck on the tip.

I had to pull back first to breathe, panting softly as I stared up at his wet bottom lip. He smirked at me, his chest rising and falling quickly with his own soft pants. He told me he liked me in his old clothes before he kissed me again, shorter and more shallow this time. He released me with a quick slap on the bottom, startling me in his grasp, a small squeak escaping my lips as I looked at him, wide-eyed. My cheeks were flushed and they burned brighter when he told me to wait for him on the bed before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I had looked at the closed white door for probably thirty seconds, my eyes still wide at his words. The thought of us having sex again crossed my mind and I turned to look at his messy bed and fluffy pillows at the top. Alone with my thoughts, they quickly turned unpleasant at the prospect of him seeing my naked body again, fully exposed against his dark blue comforter.  I had been so lost in my thoughts and vicious insecurities that I was still rooted in the same spot by the time he had come out of the shower.

Steam had billowed out of the open bathroom door, a clean Eren leaning against the door frame as he roughly toweled his messy hair dry. He had looked unsurprised to see me still standing, his eyes just observing me. I had wondered how I had looked to him, wondered if what I had been thinking was clear on my face for him to read.

 The sound of a deep sigh coming from his chest had told me maybe I had revealed more than I wanted to. The sound of his sigh made me feel even more insecure as I thought of how I had probably just upset him. Suddenly, I had been furious with myself for being unable to fully enjoy this extremely rare opportunity to have fun with a boy who had just had sex with me. He had already literally kissed my ass, and yet I still couldn’t break the chains that held me captive in my mind.

The night had quickly been turning progressively sourer for me, signaled by me wrapping my arms around myself to offer a pathetic sense of protection from Eren’s still-watching eyes. His floor had become extremely interesting by the time he had finished up in the bathroom.

Without waiting for him to say anything as he walked towards me, I had apologized. In response, he had told me shut up and asked if I had wanted any hot chocolate, because that was the drink to have for times like these. He hadn’t waited for me to respond before he had pulled me out of his room, down the stairs, and into his kitchen. I had followed him willingly, my hand in his as I wondered what he had meant by ‘times like these’. The quick, warm feeling I had gotten by him touching me was ruined as I began to obsess over what that phrase could mean. Thoughts of him _entertaining_ other people and bringing them to his house afterwards and making them hot chocolate for _times like these_ had made me feel sick to my stomach.

 _Times like these?_ I asked him, almost silently as I watched him get the fixings for our drinks. He had paused in his search at my words.

 _Yeah._ he started. _My mom used to say that hot chocolate could warm the heart._ He turned to look at me, his face appearing almost sad from the soft glint in his eyes. _I don’t really know what to say make you feel better about whatever happened while I was in the shower, but hot chocolate is a good way to start._

He resumed his search for ingredients after a couple seconds of standing paused in front of his open cupboards, but I continued to stand stock-still long after he started moving again. It had amazed me that he was the same guy from earlier, the same one who had cornered me in the fair’s restrooms and taken my virginity against a dirty wall, outside for anyone to see or hear us.  Eren’s words had shown his tender side, which had been a shocking discovery because he was already known at our school for being quite rough, despite being a new student.

Eren had some of our school’s meanest bullies quaking in their shoes from his take-no-shit attitude, yet there he was, serving me hot chocolate in his boxers and talking about his mom.

Everything was so confusing, made even worse by his actions. The whole situation would have made more sense if Eren had just left me at the fair because then it could have been categorized as a quick fuck or a mistake. A quick fuck with someone who looked like me wasn’t all that common and mistakes were usually made only when drunk or highly desperate, but Eren had been entirely sober throughout everything and he wasn’t actively trying to get rid of me like one would if they only wanted sex. If he had been under the influence of something, that would have cleared a lot of my confusion, but the fact he had sex with me seemingly because he _wanted to_ was honestly throwing me for a loop.

I hadn’t a clue about anything to do with Eren, and it had been that way since our meeting on his first day of school. From that time, Eren hadn’t acted all like how I had expected someone like him would. Our two measly conversations had both been extremely brief, but they had left me feeling strange afterwards. Just about everything Eren had done so far had left me feeling strange.

The star of my thoughts broke me out of my overly-analytical haze as he handed me a hot chocolate and said he was going to get a blanket, just in case I got cold. As I watched him leave his kitchen, I decided that I liked strange.

…

Sitting at his table, we finished our hot chocolate and spoke about the fair. He asked me if I had left any friends behind and with a jolt, I realized that I hadn’t given a second thought to Hanji and Erwin this entire time. I didn’t have my phone on me because it was in Hanji’s bag. We had split up when I had told them I was going to the bathroom because I didn’t wanted to wait in line with them for a rickety rollercoaster I wasn’t going to get on and I hadn’t taken it with me.

Since then, two hours had passed and they were both probably freaking out because I was nowhere to be found. It was night time now and they probably thought something had happened to me while they were on the ride. They both knew I hated being outside at nighttime because it made it that much easier for people to mess with me more than they already did. In my experience, teenagers grew meaner as the day dimmed because things were much easier to get away with when they had the shadows of the night to cover them.

I looked across the table at Eren, worried about what my friends were thinking. I could tell from the narrowing of his eyes and the tight line of his lips that he knew I was about to tell him he needed to take me back to the fair and he didn’t like the idea.

When I asked him to drop me back off, he said no way. He refused to listen when I told him that my friends must be worried sick, that it would be cruel to just stay here while they ran around, looking for me. Eren crossed his arms over his chest in stubbornness, which irritated me.

I was about to go upstairs and pull on my dirty clothes and just find a way to walk back to the fair when he told me that if I needed to talk to them so badly, I could just call them. He walked to his kitchen counter and grabbed the house phone perched on a little stand, holding it out to me.

I looked at him and then at the phone and back to him and then at the phone then back at him one more time before swiping it from his hand with a disgruntled huff. The blanket dropped from my shoulders at the movement but I didn’t bother to pull it back up as I punched in Hanji’s cell phone number. Eren came up behind me and gripped the back of my chair as I pressed the phone to my ear. He bent forward and ghosted a kiss on the side of my face that didn’t that the receiver.

I frowned and shivered, turning away from his wandering lips as the call picked up and Hanji’s loud voice shot through the phone. I had to jerk it away from my ear when I heard her blubber a hello, sounding borderline hysterical. She screeched in relief when she heard my voice answer back, telling her to calm down.

She got louder in my ear with questions of ‘where the hell are you’ and ‘what the hell is wrong with you for disappearing’.  Eren’s hands slipped down the chair to grip my shoulders now, distracting me from the call as they began to knead my muscles. I shrugged him off me and dodged Hanji’s questions, telling her I was alright and that I had gotten a ride home from my mom. I apologized for leaving without telling her and Erwin, lying through my teeth about what had happened.

 After she whined about me leaving, she began to settle down and talk my ear off about how she and Erwin had freaked when they couldn’t find me after the ride. Apparently, they had looked all over the fair and had set up camp outside the restrooms. I thanked every deity in existence that they hadn’t come skulking around the bathrooms for me when Eren and I had been _preoccupied._

Eren caught my eye as he leaned against his counter, his arms crossed again and his face glaring at me.  It didn’t make me nervous like his sigh had earlier because knew he didn’t want me to go. His unwillingness to let me leave probably shouldn’t have made me feel as happy as it did.

When Hanji began to repeatedly yell my name, I knew I had ignored her for too long. Tearing my eyes off the sight of Eren basically pouting, I looked at the table as I tried to process what Hanji was saying. I had the most powerful urge to just hang up the phone so I could talk to Eren again because he was being a major, heart-clenching distraction.

It took less than ten seconds for me to glance Eren’s way again and when I did, he motioned for me to hurry up and end the call. Still a little irritated from before, I shook my head at him and looked back at the table. I listened to Hanji still babbling, now talking about how all the searching had made her hungry and she was going to beg Erwin to get them some cheese fries now that they knew I was safe.

 I was in the middle of telling her how disgusting those things were when Eren pushed off the counter. He came to kneel beside me, placing a light touch on my knee. Actively ignoring him, I tried shift away but his light hand touch turned into him gripping my knee to keep it in place.

He started to make small circular movements, each one dipping deeper between my legs, caressing my inner thigh but I barely felt it through the thick fabric of the sweatpants. He took his hand from my leg and used his arm strength to roughly yank the chair a couple times in his direction until I was facing him.

The sudden screech of the wooden chair on his hardwood floor startled me and Hanji stopped talking to ask me what had just happened.    

Eren kneeled in front of my closed legs, looking up at me with a smirk as he parted them, running his hands up and down my thighs. He whispered, _I’m hungry and if you don’t hang up right now, your friend may hear what noises you make when I eat._

I struggled think beyond his words of _I’m hungry_ and in the thick cloud of lust that struck me from the implications of what he had just said, Eren grabbed the phone from me and hung up before setting it on the table. He looked at me as if he was daring me to say something, but I remained quiet as I realized what he was about to do, phone call to Hanji being quickly forgotten.  

The phone immediately began to ring again but Eren quickly took the battery out of the back, tossing it on the table again to leave us with no possible interruptions.

Looking down at him between my legs, I saw him eye my crotch with a hungry expression. He slipped his hands to rest on my sides before he suddenly buried his face where my dick was underneath the pants. I gasped when I felt him take a long lick on the fabric, wetting it with his saliva. He began to take swipes with his tongue, the warm breaths released from his nose mixed with my now damp pants creating duel sensations that caused me to harden.

My hands moved to thread in his hair when he began to mouth and suck at the visible outline of my cock over my pants. I couldn’t see everything happening because of my belly, but the feelings I was getting were making me squirm in my seat. I was extremely eager to have his lips wrapped around my cock without the fabric in the way.

Eren stopped his mouth, causing me to whine in name, pleading for him to continue. I looked at him, questioningly, the little smirk on his face exciting me while making me apprehensive.

Sex and a blowjob all in one day, not bad for a guy like me, especially when my partner looked as sexy as Eren.

I already knew that for him to have his mouth on my bare cock, I would have to take off my pants but it still made me feel extremely self-conscious when he told me to lose the pants. Only the sight of him looking up at me with unabashed lust gave me the confidence to raise my hips and allow him to slide my pants off. The cock-hungry look he gave helped me decide that I was _not_ about to let the chance to have my cock down his throat be taken away by my own unwillingness to have him see my chubby thighs. For all my insecurities, I still had priorities when it came to this sort of thing.

Eren took my semi-hard cock in his right hand, licking his lips as if he was seeing food for the first time in days. He leaned forward and licked from base to tip, lightly sucking on the head. I let out a shaky breath as he spread his saliva all around it, stroking it when it was wet enough. The sight of him with my glistening dick in his hand while his other cupped and rolled my balls caused me to throw my head back and groan.

He pumped my erection and twisted his hand on each upstroke, his thumb brushing gently against my sensitive, leaking slit. He paused to tongue my slit before he tapped my cock against his pink, shiny lips. He rubbed it on them like lipstick, his tongue flicking out to take kittenish licks. Suddenly, he put his tongue on the underside of my cock, and moved forward to take more than half of me in his mouth. His eyes watched as he began a fast paced.  Startled, my fingers tightened in his hair as I moaned and followed his head with my hands. Eren pulled off my erection, applying a maddening amount of suction, before diving back down to take more of me.

By this point, I was gasping and moaning, climax rapidly building in my gut from the extremely pleasurable combination of licking, stroking and sucking. My previously untouched dick decided that two minutes of Eren’s heavenly mouth was all it could take. My balls were tight in Eren’s hand and my firsts had a vice grip on his hair as I barely managed a breathy warning of my impending climax. I released down his throat with his name falling from my lips, his mouth suctioning around me as he swallowed what I gave him, not letting a drop spill.

He pulled his lips off me and let go of my balls, lightly stroking my cock as I slumped in my chair.

I released my grip on his hair while he sat back on his knees, and looked up at me with a sly, freshly-fed smile on his face. He reminded me of a cartoon cat that had eaten all the cream.

 His hair was a mess and his lips looked swollen and used. I tried to burn this image of him into brain, so I would always be able to look back on this because wow, it doesn’t get much better for someone like me.

I didn’t have time to say remark to him about his amazing skills before we both heard the clicking lock of his front door being opened, the sound sending an icy chill down our spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but in this story i hate writing the dialogue like a regular person so i just don't. please forgive that awful bj scene dear gawd that was honestly terrible. 
> 
> dude writing is both rewarding and torture. did anyone like this chapter or...?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so after four months, I give you, my beautiful readers a chapter of dialogue and emotions.

Our eyes snapped to the door in clear view of our compromising position. I scrambled to pull up my pants as Eren stood and wiped around his lips. My heart hammered in my chest before falling to the pit of my stomach when I saw who was at the door.

It was a woman, a young woman. The light from a street lamp outside filtered in, casting a long shadow on the ground before her. Her sharp brown eyes took in the scene, Eren and I looking guilty as all hell with our wide eyes and heaving chests. For a long moment, she just stood in the door way, a heavy-looking backpack nestled on her shoulder as her eyes narrowed more by the second.

It can be said that the sickest I have ever felt in my life was in those few seconds where the world seemed to just screech to a halt as this unknown woman stared at me with such a face.

Her eyes flitted from Eren to me, then Eren again before settling on me again. I’m sure I looked as panicked as I felt. What really got to me was the fact that Eren hadn’t said anything at all this entire time. He was standing to the side of me, chest still heaving out of my peripheral.

Years of practice in keeping a blank-face of composure washed right down the drain as she seemed to visually dissect me.

Finally, Eren broke the silence.

“Mikasa-,”He began, but was quickly silenced by the raising of her hand. His voice set her in motion, it prompted her to close the door loudly and drop her bag to her feet. Her eyes never left mine as she stared me down, hand still raised. I tried to force myself to calm down, but every muscle in my body was tensed and ready to flee.

“Is your name Levi?” Her quiet but deadly voice asked, deceptively calm. If possible, my eyes shot open even wider, and I snapped my neck to look at Eren just in time to see his eyes close and his shoulders drop. I raised a brow in confusion and snapped my head back to Mikasa.

“Yes, I am…but how did you know that?”

I could tell my response upset her more than she already was. She released a breath like an angry bull as her shoulders tensed.

Ignoring me completely, she said, “I cannot believe you, Eren,” further confusing the hell out of me.

Eren’s eyes snapped open. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means. You said you wouldn’t go after him, yet here he is.”

“So fucking what! Yeah he is here, ‘cause I brought him.”

“What about what you told Grisha? You know he’s going to flip his shit if he finds out. What are you even doing to him?”

“Woah, uh. What the hell is going on?” The verbal tennis match between the two halted as they both looked at me. Eren’s stance was tight and defensive as he moved to stand in front of me, as if shielding me from whoever this girl was. He blocked my view of Mikasa, but if I had to guess what her expression was, I would guess still glaring.

Eren ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at me, eyes full of emotion.

“This is my nosy sister, Mikasa. She’s not actually supposed to be home right now, but she is for whatever reason. She’s not going to-”

“What about what _we_ talked about Eren? You said you would _wait_.” I heard Mikasa’s footsteps as she briskly closed the distanced between her and her brother. My unused muscles began to ache as I tensed up even further with her approach. I stepped around Eren just in case she decided to do something when I noticed her glance up and down my body.

 It sent a pang throughout my head but I resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest when I saw her face contort with something other than the disgusted look some people gave me. Now was not the time to show her I was insecure, especially since she seemed to have the upper hand with her knowledge of who I was.

“Jesus Christ, Eren! Is he wearing your clothes? Did you fuck him already? What happened to your self-control?” Any resolve of not showing weakness flew out right out the window as my mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn’t help but cross my arms as waves of self-consciousness crashed over my body.  Suddenly, I felt so exposed wearing Eren’s clothes, as if I were naked. Were our activities really that obvious?  Her words stumbled around in my head as I tried to make sense of them.

Eren noticed my inner and outer struggle as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me flush to his side, his face red with growing anger.

“Look, I know I fucked up, but you can’t just come in here and say whatever you want. You have no idea-” _What? Did he just say that sleeping with me was ‘fucked up’?!_

“Actually I do have an idea, since you haven’t stopped talking about him since we moved here.” Now Mikasa’s arms were crossed, her attention no longer on me as she zeroed in on her brother. 

“Will you stop _fucking_ interrupting me?!” Akin to a volcanic explosion, Eren appeared to mentally check out as he glared at Mikasa. I was taken aback at the look of utter _rage_ on his face. It radiated from his whole being as he unwound his arm and went to his sister. In turn, her arms uncrossed and her legs shifted apart, loosening her body.

The sight set off warning bells in my head. _Are they about to fucking fight?!_

I broke my cowardly silence and rushed behind Eren, who had stopped a foot from Mikasa. In a move that was either incredibly brave or really stupid, I stepped between the squabbling siblings, placing a firm hand on Eren to push him back. His fiery green eyes registered shock as he looked down at me. The anger in them dimmed a little, but plenty still remained if the tenseness of his muscles under my palm had anything to say about it.

Turning my head, I addressed the girl who had barged in on what had actually been a pretty nice evening.

“Excuse me, I don’t what the _hell_ is going on here, but someone better answer my damn questions. One, Mikasa, how the hell did you know who I was and two, what the fuck are you two even talking about?” I looked between the siblings but they didn’t even grace me with a glance as their eyes locked in another stare battle.  

_Mikasa seemed to enjoy these,_ I thought idly as I registered the change of this staring match from the previous one.

Eren’s face absolutely screamed _please,_ a new vibe of desperation clouding around him. His previously borderline-murderous eyes now begged his sister for something, but for what, I did not know.

A look to Mikasa’s face to figure what the hell his look could mean confused me even further as I caught her expression soften, the hard look in her eyes vanishing in the place of something else. Having no idea whatsoever as to what was taking place, annoyance, anger, and shame hit me like a fist to the kidney.

“Why the FUCK are you two not saying anything?” My loud exclamation broke whatever sibling telepathy shit was going on. My earlier state of shock and silence seemed to be completely gone as they remained quiet, which was beginning to drive me mad.

“You know what-” I began but Mikasa’s favorite hobby stopped me.

“I’m taking you home.”

“NO THE FUCK YOU-” All anger from before found its place right back into Eren’s voice.

“I’m taking him home, right now, and _that is final_. You know you can’t have him over anyway; Grisha said he’s actually coming home tonight.” Mikasa’s words were non-negotiable, even to the raging bull that currently occupied Eren’s body. At the mention of this Grisha person, all fight seemed to leave him. He suddenly looked more confused than anything.

“When the hell did he say that?”

Mikasa scoffed.

“If you ever listened to either one of us, you would have known this. Now go get his stuff, we have to get him out of here.”

Eren only moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders. This conversation was giving me some serious chest pain. _Am I this fucking invisible?_ I thought to myself. _This whole situation is too much, Jesus Christ._

“Why can’t I take him?”

“Because you’d probably wouldn’t return in time for Grisha’s arrival. He doesn’t want you out late at night anymore since you have a curfew now.”

 “That’s such fuc-”

“Eren, I swear if you don’t pull your little obsession’s things together right now, I will let Grisha find out he was here without permission and you will be in for a world of hurt.”

_Hold the fuck up! The fuck did she just say??_

“Obsession? Eren, what the fuck?” Eren looked to me then at Mikasa with accusing eyes before flitting them back down to me. He gave an awkward smile that just made me wrinkle my face at him. His smile dropped and he shot Mikasa a glare before he abruptly stalked off to the stairs, pulling me with him.

I allowed myself to be taken into his room with a single backwards glance to Mikasa, who was rooted in the same spot, watching our ascent. Her eyes caught mine and an involuntary shiver wracked through my body.

In Eren’s room, he threw my dirty clothes into an empty plastic bag he had laying on the floor. It was clear he was agitated from his jerky movements. From my perch on his bed, I watched him walk around as an uneasy knot sat in the pit of my gut.

“Eren, what was she talking about?”

He tied the bag together before plopping down on the side of me, dropping the bag at my feet. He didn’t look at me as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Something about the carpet must have been captivating because his eyes didn’t move for a full thirty seconds from a single spot on the floor. It was only when I huffed in irritation that he turned his head in my direction but kept his gaze down.

When he finally looked at me, what I saw in his eyes made my breathing stutter. He looked utterly vulnerable as he looked at me with a face that said _you could crush me right now._

“Look…I’m sorry for what happened down there, and for earlier. Nothing about tonight went the way I thought it would but to be honest, I don’t think it could have been any better.”

His thumb brushed along my knuckles as he took my hand in his.

“I can’t give you the full story right now because my dad’s coming home and trust me, you don’t want to meet him like this. But all I can say for now is that I’ve known about you longer than you’ve known about me. Not long enough to do the kinds of things we did tonight, but that was all because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

My eyebrows furrowed.

“What are you talking about? Couldn’t take what anymore?”

Eren sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. His eyes went back to the floor before he turned them back to me.

“Levi, I know this whole night has just been a blur of us doing everything so quickly, but I have to say this. I like you. I’ve liked you since I first saw you on the day my dad and I tried to register me for school, about a month ago. That didn’t work out because I got a panic attack in the parking lot, but after I calmed down, I saw you. You caught my eye and ever since then, I’ve been hooked. Two other times before I registered, I saw you at a café and the community college’s library. Mikasa only knows about you because she caught me staring at you the day we were in the library and once I registered and found out your name, I accidentally let it slip to her. After that, I kind of couldn’t shut up about you and that led to me telling Mikasa I wouldn’t do anything, which…you know…didn’t really work out .”

Eren’s face was tinged red, but instead of anger like before, he was sheepish. My own cheeks were scarlet as I gaped at him, shocked beyond all belief at what he had just told me.

“I realize that we’ve only spoken like twice, but...I like you too. But…why?” My voice sounded small and pathetic to my ears. I couldn’t look at him as I waited for his response so I tugged my hand out of his grasp and turned my eyes to the floor.

“Why what?” He looked adorably confused but now was not the time to notice such things. 

“Why did we have sex?” A thousand questions danced on the tip of my tongue but I swallowed them back. _Let’s just answer this one first because I am dying at this point to know._ Please _give me a straight answer. I can’t take not knowing why any of this is happening._

“Do you regret it?” Now Eren’s voice sounded small. _That is NOT a straight answer .Would it kill him to just answer the question?_

I whipped my head to face him and frantically shook it.

“No, no, it’s just…it’s just you were my first and…” Tongue-tied and frustrated, I couldn’t hold back my questions back anymore.

 “Eren, can you please just give me a straight answer? Why did we have sex?  And how can you say like me when we’ve only talked for like less than five minutes? Our first _real_ interaction led to you being inside me, which is unbelievable because let’s be real, guys like _me_ don’t end up with guys like _you_.”

I stood up and looked down at him with my arms crossed over my chest in my favorite display of insecurity. Eren’s eyebrows were creased as his lips parted to interject something, but I kept going. 

“This whole night, I can’t wrap my head around anything. I mean, it’s like the plot of some uplifting teen movie! The fat kid gets the hot guy at the end? The hopeless loser loses his virginity to the sexy bad boy? Things like this don’t just happen but here we are-” By now my voice is rising, wobbling but still pushing out the words I’ve been tossing around in my head all night. I’m unfiltered and embarrassed as I pour out all my questions.

Briefly, I wonder if Mikasa can hear me, but I dismiss the thought as I’m taken off guard when Eren shoots off the bed to grip my soft biceps.

“Levi, please, stop. I can’t stand to hear you say things like that, especially about yourself. I can see you regret what we did-”

“I don’t regret it! I just want to know how and why it happened! God, do I need spell it out for you? Why were you with me tonight? Out of everyone in school, hell even out of school, _why_ did you pick the fat kid you don’t even know? Because I’m confused-”

I’m cut off by the feel of Eren’s lips against mine. I can’t even bring myself to feel angry at the interruption because his kiss honestly feels like magic. I realize I’m crying when tears cascade down my cheeks when I shut my eyes. My arms are still crossed but they’re looser now, unlike the tight grip Eren has on my arms. He uses it to pull me closer to him before he pulls back to rest his forehead on mine.

“I chose you because out of everyone, you were the only person I feel a connection with. I look at you when you’re not paying attention and I just feel so overwhelmed by everything about you. From the way you look to the way you carry yourself, it’s crazy. Tonight, when I saw you at the fair, it didn’t matter to me that we had only spoken two times and what I was doing was way too rash. I felt this…completely overwhelming urge to kiss you and when you kissed me back, I lost it. I’m sorry if I was too rough but the fact you didn’t push me away made me feel so good. It felt amazing to be accepted by the one person that I think about more than half of the time.”

He brushed his lips against my forehead as he whispered his confession to me.

“And to be honest, I don’t view you as some _fat kid_. To me, you’re breathtaking. I thought it was obvious that I love your body since I haven’t been hiding the fact that your curves have been driving me insane all night.”

I’m stock under the hands and my tears come even quicker. His words dumbfound me. Like downstairs with Mikasa, I suddenly feel naked, but not at all in the same way. In sweatpants and a t-shirt, Eren makes me feel _desired_ , which is a feeling that I didn’t know I craved so much until this very moment.

My hands shyly slid to his sides to grip fistfuls of his shirt. One hand of his slid to my waist as the other threaded in my hair to gently push my head into his chest. Following his prompting, an uncontrollable sigh of happiness escapes me when I feel his cheek rest on the top of my hair. 

I bask in the embrace for all of five seconds before a loud pounding on his door jarred us.

“Eren! I’ve given you fifteen minutes, your time is up. Grisha should already have been home by now. We need to go, _now._ ” Mikasa’s muffled voice filters in from the other side of the door.

I sighed, not in happiness this time and made to move out of Eren’s warmth in a slight panic at the possibility of meeting Eren’s dad. But the boy in front of me just he tightened his grip on my waist to keep me in place. The hand in my hair came under my chin to tilt it up towards him.

“Did I answer your questions? I don’t want you to leave here wondering about anything, especially about why I came on to you today.” He swooped down to give me a peck before pulling back.

“Yeah. I get it, I guess.” Feeling bold from his confession, I kissed the bottom of his chin.

“Wait, you guess? What does that mean?”

“It means that this whole situation is surreal but I’m just going to go with it because I would be an idiot let something as potentially great as this pass me by.” At my words, Eren broke out into a bright smile that nearly drowned me from the sheer amount of joy in his expression.

We had no time to kiss before the door swung open to reveal an irritated Mikasa. She said nothing but her stare at our joined forms did all the talking. Eren reached down to pick up my clothes bag and took my hand to lead me back down the stairs.

Our goodbye was rushed and full of kisses. I left his house with his phone number written on my hand and a goofy smile as my face. As his sister drives away, I watched Eren’s form grow smaller under the dim outside lights until he was out of view.

The only words spoken between us were directions. My high from Eren’s speech earlier still lingered around me, but all is not well with Mikasa.

When she pulled up to my house, I was eager to leave but a hand on my arm stopped me.

“Eren makes his own choices, regardless of what anyone around him is thinking. It’s because of that that he’s made some reckless decisions in the past that had bad outcomes. My brother obviously sees something in you that he likes, so I’m asking you, please, do not become a bad outcome.”

As she said this, my whole body was already turned out of her car, ready to step out onto the pavement. Her words gave me pause me and caused me to crane my neck back hallway to look at the radio between us. From my peripheral, I could see her looking at me but I only made eye contact just for a second.

“I like him too. I don’t want to be a bad outcome. He makes me…feel things I’ve never felt before.”  My voice was quiet but strong yet the response felt inadequate. Mikasa seemed to understand what I was trying to say as she hummed in response as I exited the car. I closed the door and watched her make a U-turn and leave my street before I looked down at my hand with Eren’s number on it.

It was smudged already but still legible. I closed my hand and dropped it into the pocket of Eren’s sweats before turning and entering my house.

There was a limp in my steps that wasn’t there before when I walked inside that makes me blush and smile like an idiot because instantly, I knew it was because I what I had done with Eren.

Locking my front door, I pressed my back against it and slowly slid down, causing an ache to form between my legs from my movements.

“Oh my God…what a night.” I whispered to the dark, open foyer of my home. I looked at Eren’s number one last time before I leaned my head against the door and squealed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...ya like? yes, no, maybe so?

**Author's Note:**

> so do you guys like this idea or nahhh? i like the idea of a chubby levi and a strange eren.


End file.
